For Queen and Country
by TVObssessedGirl28
Summary: Everyone knows the legend of Robin Hood, the outlaw who stole from the rich to give to the poor. But what happens when the legend is retold and placed in a modernised perspective? Well my dear Readers, here you shall discover the retold story of the legend. Read it and see how it unfolds.
1. Prologue: Introducing the Characters

**For Queen and Country**

**Introducing the Characters**

It was once stated by the producers creating the BBC production of Robin Hood that "deep in the heart of England, there lives a legend". However, if the legend of the outlaw who stole from the rich to give to the poor was to be modernized by placing the English legend in the alternate universe of MI-5, then the phrase in the opening titles would be slightly altered. Instead of the titles saying what was previously mentioned, the phrase would be "deep in the heart of London, there is a secret service". The job description of MI-5 is to protect Queen and country from unwanted threats.

To the personnel working for MI-5, the headquarters is known as The Grid, but to those who are enthralled by the legend, The Grid is known as Nottingham Castle. At the head of The Grid or Nottingham Castle as it is known, sits Harry Pearce. Within the walls of The Grid, he is known as Harry Pearce, Head of MI-5 yet, to everyone else who does not have the privilege for working at MI-5, he is known as Vaisey, Sheriff of Nottingham.

Though, he is not the only one who works at The Grid. Along side him, as Head of Section D, his right-hand man and the one who does all his dirty work sits Lucas North. As with Harry, within the walls of their headquarters, the head of Section D is known to those as Lucas North but, for those on the outside, he is the Master of Arms, Guy of Gisborne and is feared by all. With Harry Pearce's firm grip on not only the people of London but also his right-hand man, Lucas North as second in command to Harry Pearce or rather the Sheriff of Nottingham, terrorizes the people of London into submission. While Lucas North or Guy of Gisborne as he is known, is the Master of Arms to the Sheriff, he is not the only Gisborne to follow orders from a man who only cares about the good of the country. Along with Gisborne, the Sheriff has Gisborne's younger sister, Isabella or to those at MI-5, Erin Watts.

While the legend depicts Guy of Gisborne and Robin Hood as arch enemies, both competing for the affection of Marian of Knighton, the modernized version being set in MI-5, these former rivals are now united together as allies against the threat of one Arkady Kachimov, known to many as the tyrant that is Prince John. As mentioned previously in the beginning of this chapter the job description is to protect Queen and Country, MI-5 or rather the characters of Robin Hood are only concerned about one thing and one thing only. The safety of the Queen or in terms of Robin Hood, Good King Richard the Lionheart.

As part of the job description with MI-5, they also from time to time require the help from other secret services. For that, MI-5 usually appoint the help from none other than America's CIA and at the head of the CIA is Samuel Walker, whose Robin Hood counterpart is Edward of Knighton. Beisde Walker is MI-5's liason officer, Sarah Caulfield who takes on the role of Sir Edward's daughter, Marian. As with Marian, Sarah is feisty, beautiful and not afraid to defy the rules to do what's right for the country. Though, the two of them are similar in personalities, their relationships do not share common qualities. In the legend of Robin Hood, Marian has her affections towards the outlaw himself and despises everything about the Sheriff of Nottingham and more importantly Guy of Gisborne, however with this modernized retelling, Marian's affections changes and is directed towards none other than Robin Hood's former enemy now ally, Guy of Gisborne. But, and this a huge but, while Marian may now be in love with Gisborne and not Robin, Sarah in her role as Marian still uses Lucas as a way to get information. She plays games with him as did Marian and acts on his love for her to get whatever she needs in order to pass on information. In some sense, Marian is now the enemy because both she and Sarah have secret identities that neither Lucas nor Gisborne know about. Marian with her identity as the Nightwatchman and Sarah with her identity as part of Nightingale. In both cases, Lucas and Gisborne were both shocked by the revelation that the women they loved were actually their enemies. Although in the end Gisborne's love for Marian gets the better of him and he plunges his sword through her when she declares her love for Robin, Lucas does not kill Sarah. Nevertheless, his love for her slowly dies when he discovers that she has lied to him about being part of Nightingale.

With the loss of Sarah or rather Marian, her death weighs heavily Gisborne's mind and he is filled with guilt. But not all hope is lost and Lucas as Gisborne soon find love or rather reunites with an old flame, Maya introduced as Meg. Though, tragic circumstances steal the life of Maya and she dies in Lucas's arms as did with Meg when she dies in Gisborne's arms.

Now that the characters of the former villains of the Robin Hood legend have been introduced, the time has now come for the introduction of the legend himself and his Merry Men. It was previously mentioned that Robin and Gisborne used to be rivals but now that this story is retold, the two have become allies and good friends. As the well-loved hero, Adam Carter shines in the spotlight as Robin and along side him as his Merry Men are: Cal as Much, Malcolm as Little John, Tariq as Will, Ben as Tuck, Ros as Kate, Ruth as Djaq and the traitor Connie as Allan.

It was discovered by both Robin and Gisborne that they shared more family history than previously thought and in turn, they discovered the truth about Robin's father, Lord Malcolm of Locksley and Gisborne's mother, Lady Ghislaine of Gisborne. Through the secret affair of their parents, Robin and Gisborne learnt that they shared a half brother. As their half brother, Dimitri comes in and plays the role of Archer.

Now that the characters have been introduced and all the characters are intertwined with their roles they play, the time has arrived for the retelling of the legend to begin.

And so dear Readers, let the first chapter commence.


	2. Chapter 1: The Return of Guy of Gisborne

**Chapter 1: The Return of Guy of Gisborne**

**Chapter 1: The Return of Sir Guy of Gisborne**

News of one of their own being tortured by the FSB known to MI5 as the Black Knights reaches the ears of Harry Pearce and all those who work at The Grid. Lucas North has been taken prisoner by the FSB and tortured by them to retrieve vital information for them to use. It has been eight years since Lucas has been in the company of the FSB and although, some are wary about where his loyalties lay, Harry knows that Lucas is first and foremost a spy for MI-5. An operation is put into action to bring Lucas home safely and as this situation is a delicate one, Harry assigns Adam to be in charge of the operation known as G.I.S.B.O.R.N.E. Although most of the team share Harry's concern about placing Lucas's welfare in first priority, there is no comparison to the concern of a younger sister has for her older brother. And that is exactly how Erin is feeling when she hears the news that Lucas is being tortured. Upon hearing the news that her brother and Harry's right-hand man is in danger of being tortured to death, Erin wants to be involved in the operation. However, knowing that she is too close to the target, Adam tells Erin she needs to allow the rest of the team to deal with it.

"Look Erin, I know you are worried about Lucas. We all are but because you are too close to the person involved in this operation, there is too much room for compromising his safety. If we allowed you to be part of this, Lucas could be in more danger. Not only that but, if the FSB discover you are his sister they might use you as a bargaining chip. His life for your life." Adam tells her.

"But, he's my brother!" Erin shouts in his face. Adam shakes his head, his tone filled with authority. "We can't take the risk Erin. We can't allow you to jeopardize not only Lucas's safety but yours as well."

Adam's attempt at persuading her to not be involved in the operation is not working. Here she is offering her help to save her brother and all Adam can say to her is that she needs to back off. Does Adam really think that she will just stand back and do nothing while Lucas is in danger? Well, she isn't. She is going to be part of the operation whether Adam allows her or not. Erin is about to slap him when Cal grabs her hand in mid air before it has the chance to make contact with Adam's face.

"Adam's right, Erin. We can't take the risk of them using you in exchange for his life. And anyway, Lucas would want to see you when he returns. You're his sister, his little sister and if he found out that FSB used you for his return, he would kill the lot of us. He wouldn't want anything to happen to you even if it meant risking his own life." Cal says trying to ease the anger in the air. Connie has overheard the conversation between the three of them and in her usual pessimistic tone she interjects, "I'm not being funny, but we might not be able to bring him home safely."

Erin shoots a glare at her, but Connie doesn't seem to notice and just shrugs her shoulders. "All I'm saying is we don't even know what has happened to Lucas. For all we know, Lucas could have cracked and is now working for them as a double agent." Connie continues.

"Lucas would never betray his country!" Erin defends her brother. Connie turns around to face her and replies, "Well, he might have done if they had something on him or threatened someone close to him."

"What are you talking about?" Erin asks. Connie rolls her eyes and sighs. " For example, you're his sister." Adam interrupts them before it can turn into another argument. "Whatever the FSB may or may not have done to him, our first priority is to bring Lucas home and preferably not in a body bag. We will deal with the FSB later. But, right now our focus is on putting this plan into action, understood?" And with that Adam leaves. Connie is about to say something else when Adam cuts her with a glance and beckons her to follow him.

It is the afternoon and all morning the team have been working diligently on the operation. The team is about to discuss what they have so far when Harry enters The Grid from his office.

"Everyone debriefing meeting in the boardroom, now!" The team follows Harry towards the meeting room, yet on the way Adam turns around to Erin and tells her,

"You stay here." Erin halts to a stop.

"Adam, Harry said everyone."

"Yeah, well the meeting is about the operation so it's better if you stay here."

"Adam, this operation is not top secret! And anyway, it's not like I'm going to tell the FSB about our plans.'

"That's not funny."

"I wasn't being funny. I was merely stating a fact."

"Erin, I told you stay here."

Erin gives him a glare,

"You're not in charge of me!"

"I may not be in charge of you personally, but because Harry placed me in charge of this operation you will do as I say. That's an order, understood?"

"Perfectly." Erin replies through gritted teeth.

"Good."

Adam then leaves Erin standing there. She is trying to remain her composure and as he passes her, Cal gives her a soft smile. She smiles back at him. In the boardroom everyone is waiting for Harry to start the meeting and they don't have to wait long for as soon as everyone is seated, Harry begins to talk.

"As you are all aware the operation that we are about to take is particularly delicate as it involves one of our own. One small mistake and this could be a disaster. Not only would one of MI5's be in even more danger but the whole country could be at risk. The Russian's will use our weaknesses to their advantage. But, do you really think I'm going to allow the FSB to have the upper hand on us?" Harry explains, though he doesn't wait for an answer. "A clue? No."

From her desk, Erin can see the ongoing conversation, but not wanting to dwell on the fact that Adam is not allowing her to help she turns away from the glass window and focuses on her thoughts. She is lost in her thoughts when she is brought back by a slight touch from a hand on her shoulder. Erin looks up. Ruth is standing in front of her and with her she has a sympathetic smile on her face. From Ruth's smile, Erin knows what she is thinking. From the first day she arrived on The Grid, Erin didn't know anyone apart from Harry. However, when she saw Lucas she was stunned. She had no idea he worked for MI5 and from across the room when he saw her, he too was stunned. When she and Lucas met, their reunion was filled with tension and bitterness. The other members of the team noticed the tension between them. Then when the team asked Erin why Lucas had been so uneasy when he saw her, she told him about their history, told them about what he did to her when they were kids. It came as a shock to them when they discovered that she and Lucas were brother and sister, but what was more shocking was the revelation about what he had done to her. After the truth had come out, the team had been cautious around Lucas. Nevertheless, no matter what he's done, Lucas is still her brother and as his sister, her love for him will never fade.

Erin smiles back at Ruth knowingly and says quietly,

"I know what you and the others must be thinking, Ruth. That he has made some terrible choices in his life. Choices that cannot be forgotten or forgiven, but he's my brother and no matter what he has done he will always be my brother. "

Ruth nods and walks away. Minutes later the team re-emerge from the boardroom with looks on their faces that Erin can't quite figure out. She just let out a breath she's been holding when she spots Adam walking over to his desk. This is an opportunity for her to discuss with him what he had said to her earlier and she is going to take it. She calmly rises from her chair and strolls over to Adam's desk. Adam hears her approaching his desk and looks up.

"Look Erin…" but he is cut off by her reply.

"No, you look Adam. I know you and Lucas used to be rivals in a previous life but that doesn't mean he deserves anything less than the normal protocol of rescuing someone. Just because he's one of us and he happens to my brother, doesn't mean he should have only part of the team working on his rescue."

Adam sighs and answers, "This isn't about what me and Lucas used to be. This is about doing what's best. And we are following protocol; our main priority is Lucas's safety. As I told you earlier, having you involved is a risk we cannot take."

"You mean you cannot take!"

"Yes!"

"Why? Because Harry put you in charge and if anything goes amiss it will be your job will be on the line?"

"No, because I don't want to risk losing two of my best agents just because one of them is worried about her brother!"

Erin folds her arms across her chest and replies in cold tone, "So what? You expect me to sit back and do nothing while my brother is being held prisoner?"

Adam knows that no matter what he tries to say or do, he knows Erin is not going to back down. Finally, Adam relents.

"Fine, you may be involved but as Harry put me in charge, you will do as I say, understood?"

Erin nods in agreement. The time arrives for operation GISBORNE to be put in place.


	3. Chapter 2: Operation GISBORNE

**Chapter 2: Operation G.I.S.B.O.R.N.E**

Underneath the headquarters in the tunnels the team is hoping they are travelling sin the right direction of the prison cells. Adam and Cal are about to head down another tunnel when Malcolm calls them.

"Hey guys, down here!"

Sure enough Malcolm has found the door they've been looking for. "Okay Tariq, work your magic and get this door open." Adam instructs.

Tariq is barely through when Ruth appears, "Quick, FSB agents on their way down here." She whispers.

Malcolm looks at Adam with that look on his face. Adam knows what he's trying to tell him and with a nod of his head, Malcolm with all his strength knocks the door down. The door clatters to the floor and the team run inside before the agents spot them. Once inside, Adam with the help from Malcolm and Tariq manage to get the door back up on its hinges. With the door back in place the agents won't get suspicious and they will have time to search the room for Lucas. Inside the room, the team notice the space is lightly lit and it is impossible for them to see if Lucas is there.

Without making a noise that will attract the agents' attention, Adam orders the others to search each individual cell. As the team look about them they can see that although the room is rather spacious, there aren't many cells occupying the room. It isn't an arduous task to find which cell Lucas is in and after only a few searches; Tariq manages to find the right one. All his senses are in full alert. Lucas is about to pull out his gun concealed in his back pocket when a voice calls out to him. A voice he recognizes.

"Whoa, it's okay Lucas. It's only us."

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asks. Cal looks at him with that smile of his, "This is a rescue." Lucas looks at him with a slight smile and raised eyebrow. He then turns back to Adam.

"You know we won't have long to escape before the officers realize that one of their prisoners is gone?"

Adam nods. With help on both sides the team manages to heave open the cell bars and with Lucas out, the team take their leave. Ruth, who has been watching the door, gives the signal confirming the coast is clear and with the signal they carry on down the tunnel. They are about halfway down the tunnel when Adam suddenly stops. Something about their escape feels uneasy. Adam is about to voice his concern when they are surrounded by FSB agents. From the corner, Kachimov steps out of the shadows, claps his hands and says in a gleeful tone,

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. Why it isn't MI-5 come to rescue one of their own."

The team knows they are outnumbered. They know only too well that they cannot take on the FSB agents and Kachimov all at once, but they know that if they don't attempt to fight their way out they will all be dead. Adam is about to give the signal to release an attack when Kachimov steps forward and smiles. It is a smile that tells them Kachimov has done something. Something that will give the FSB an advantage over them.

"I wouldn't think of doing anything I wouldn't do. Not if you want to see her die before your very eyes." And with that two of the FSB agents step forward holding Erin at gunpoint. Lucas's eyes widen in fear as he sees Erin in between two FSB agents with a gun pointed at her head. He is about to lunge forward towards Erin when Adam catches him around his waist and drags him back.

"Lucas don't. It's not going to help." Adam whispers in his ear. Lucas turns around sharply and glares at him, his voice in a hushed yet, threatening tone.

"Adam, do you really think I'm going to stand back and watch him threaten my sister with a gun held to her head and you try to talk to him into handing her over?" However, Lucas doesn't wait for an answer. "No, I don't think so."

From his backside pocket, Lucas pulls out his gun and points it straight at Kachimov.

"Let her go, Kachimov or I swear I will shoot you."

"Lucas, Lucas, Lucas. That wouldn't be wise decision. You see these officers have on my orders that if anything should happen to me, they will shoot her."

Cautiously, Lucas lowers his gun and steps back to where the team is surrounded. With silence in the air, Adam breaks it.

"Okay, Kachimov now that you have us surrounded and have our full attention, tell us what do you want?"

"What makes you think I want anything? At least of all from MI5?"

Adam steps slightly forward with Cal and Malcolm by his side. "Don't play games with us, Kachimov. You wouldn't have intercepted us if you didn't want anything. So I'll ask you again, what do you want?"

"Yeah! What do you want from us?" Cal quips. Adam and Malcolm look at him.

"What?" Cal replies looking at the two of them.

"Not helping." Malcolm mutters under his breath so only Cal and Adam can hear him.

"Of course I'm helping." Cal replies back, "I'm asking him to say what he wants." Pointing at Kachimov.

"I'm not being funny but, every time you try to help out with a situation Cal, it usually falls apart." Connie interjects.

"Who asked you?" Cal questions Connie.

"Will you two just keep quiet and let Adam take control of the situation!" Malcolm tells them. As much as Kachimov enjoys watching the MI5 agents have this little banter, he interrupts them. He then circles the team and stops in front of Adam.

"What do I want from MI5? Well, that request is simple. Him," pointing at Lucas, "for her." pointing back to Erin.

"What do you want from him?" Cal asks.

"Cal! Not helping!" Malcolm repeats in a huff.

"Sorry." He whispers in reply.

"What do you want from me?" asks Lucas. Kachimov moves from Adam to Lucas and replies, "You have information concerning a certain file that contains vital information about an operation. An operation that will give Russia an advantage over the UK and the US."

Lucas gives Kachimov a smirk, "And what makes you think I would divulge that kind of information to the FSB?" Kachimov doesn't reply. Instead he turns back around and walks over to where Erin is being held by two of his agents. Before Lucas has time to react, out of nowhere Kachimov pulls out a knife and holds the tip of it to Erin's side, making her catch her breath.

"I don't think," he tells Lucas, "I know. And you will give me that information, unless you wish to see your dear sister bleed to death"

"Hey, how do you know she's his sister?" Cal interjects again.

"Cal!" Malcolm shouts in a whisper. Cal holds up his hands.

"I'm sorry!" It is Adam's turn to talk.

"But, like Lucas said, what makes you think we would divulge that kind of information to someone who is prepared to destroy our country?"

"Then I guess you're all going to die." Kachimov announces.

"Yes, well not today!" Malcolm shouts and with that the team pull out their guns. Before either Kachimov or the other FSB agents have time to process what is happening, gunshots are being fired throughout the tunnel. The shots continue until there is an order from Kachimov to retreat back towards the headquarters. Soon the team sees the retreating figures and with a sigh of relief the team lay down their weapons. They are about to continue their way down the tunnel to the exit when they are interrupted by short, spaced out breaths. Both Adam and Lucas turn towards where the sounds are coming from. The sight in front of them makes them freeze to the spot as the guns drop to the floor.

"Erin!" Lucas yells as he rushes over to her. Adam and the others follow close behind him as Lucas collapses to his knees and cradles Erin's head in his lap. Erin's breaths are becoming shorter and with fear in his eyes, Lucas can see she is having difficulty remaining awake.

"It's okay, Erin. Just keep breathing. Everything is going to be okay." Lucas reassures his sister as Ruth attends the wound that is bleeding out from her right side. As Ruth attempts to do her best to stop the bleeding, Lucas can only look on helplessly as Erin falls in and out of consciousness. Sensing his concern for Erin, Ruth looks towards him while he is stroking her hair and asks him,

"Lucas, I need you to keep her talking, keep her awake while I try and stop the bleeding." Lucas nods in response, clasps Erin's hand in his and continues talking to her.

"Erin" Lucas says trying not to let the tears fall from his eyes, "Do you remember our childhood in Locksley? I remember the day you were born. I remember waiting very nervously outside. But although I was nervous I knew that whatever happened I was going to be the best brother in the world. I remember saying to father that I was going to be the best big brother anyone could ask for. He smiled at me and said I was and he was proud of me taking on that responsibility. When we entered the hospital room, I remember mother sitting up in the bed with a bundle in her arms. At first I approached very carefully because I was scared about making you cry but when mother said, "Lucas come meet your sister." I was very excited. As mother placed you in my arms, I remember her telling me, "This is your little sister. You must always be there for her. You must protect her and love her." I nodded eargarly and replied, "Yes, mother." From then on I promised you I would always be there for you." Lucas says. Erin can only smile in response as her breaths are becoming shorter and raspy. Lucas grips her hand tighter in his and tries to keep her concious. Adam kneels down beside Ruth. He looks at Erin then back at Ruth.

"How bad is the bleeding?"

"I've managed to stop it a little but she's still losing too much blood. If we move her she will bleed to death." Lucas overhears what the two of them are whispering about.

"But she is going to be okay?" he asks. Ruth nods." Yes, she will be okay but if I can't stop the bleeding I don't what else we can do." Tears spring into Lucas's eyes as he hears what Ruth is telling him. He leans down so his forehead is touching his sister's and whispers, "I can't lose you. Not again."

Luckily after Ruth applies more pressure on the wound the bleeding is stopped however, Erin has lost too much blood that she slips into unconsciousness. No one knows how many hours or minutes have passed but the team knows that if they don't move soon, Kachimov will soon be back. Adam walks over to where Lucas has remained with Erin. Placing his hand on Lucas's shoulder, Adam quietly tells him,

"Lucas, we need to get a move on. If we wait any longer Kachimov will soon be back with reinforcements. " Lucas's head shoots up and he faces Adam directly in the eyes.

" I'm not leaving her!"

"I'm not being funny," Connie comments, "but whether we decide to leave her or not Kachimov will soon be back. We need to go." Adam turns back to Lucas after Connie made her comment.

"Don't worry Lucas we have no intention of leaving her. We will get Malcolm to carry her. But, Connie's right, we do need to go before they come back."

Knowing Adam is right and that Kachimov could be on his way to finish off their conversation, Lucas allows Erin to be lifted into Malcolm's arms, bridal style. Although Adam wants Lucas to lead them through the tunnels, Lucas insists he will not leave Erin's side and Adam has no intention to argue with him so he lets him stay with her. As they walk, Lucas has time to think. The moment he saw Erin lying on the ground, bleeding all his memories of their childhood came flooding back and the guilt that had been hidden for so long in his heart resurfaced. He has become the brother she no longer recognizes, the brother she grew to hate. But from the moment he held her hand in his, in the instant he became her brother again. The brother she loved, the brother who promised to look after his sister. Solemnly, the team head back to The Grid. As they travel back, their minds are not only on whether Erin is going to pull through but, also to what Kachimov planned to do next now that he hasn't achieved what he intended to achieve. Whatever Kachimov planned to do next, Section D know they will have to stop him before there are dire consequences to be made.


	4. Chapter 3: League with the Nightwatchman

**Chapter 3: In League with the Nightwatchman**

Two days after Erin has almost been killed in the line of duty, the team of Section D is back at The Grid. On their return, Adam informs Harry and gives him a report about. Once informed about the events, Harry instructs Erin to take leave and recover from her injuries. At first, Erin protests that she is fine to work and that she doesn't need to take leave but Harry knows how these injuries can affect her ability to work. Therefore, he makes it an order for her to follow. Knowing that his sister is stubborn and is not likely to heed any of Harry's advice, Lucas offers to Harry that he takes time off as well just to keep an eye on her. Only too glad Harry accepts his offer and agrees to him keeping an eye on Erin. While Lucas knows that he is needed on The Grid, Adam reassures him that if he is needed, he will call.

The constant tapping of fingers on keyboards echoes through The Grid and while Harry tells the rest of the team to get on with finding out what Kachimov plans to do next, Adam is busy discussing with Cal, Connie and Malcolm about how Kachimov knew where they were.

"There is no way, he could have intercepted us unless someone leaked the information." Adam states.

"But how?" No one else knew apart from us and if you're suggesting that one of us told him, please suggest something else." Cal replies.

"Cal, I'm not suggesting that any of us leaked the information. All I'm saying is how could Kachimov have known what we planned to do?" Adam repeats.

"Well, there's no way he could have planted a bug or mole in The Grid without us or the security guards knowing." Malcolm reminds them.

"Malcolm's right," Connie says, "no one could have entered the building without a pass or permission from Harry." A sudden thought comes to Adam as soon as Connie makes her statement. The others register his slight reaction but Adam isn't going to share his thought. It doesn't concern them at the moment. Instead he passes them and walks over to Harry's office. He knocks on the door before entering. The others are confused but not more so than Cal, who is about to voice his confusion when Malcolm shakes his head and announces, "Well, don't ask me what he thought."

"I wasn't!" Cal whines. Malcolm rolls his eyes in reply and goes off to check on how Tariq is doing with hacking into the FSB's phone records.

In his office, Harry hears Adam voice his concern, but when Adam tells him his suspicions, Harry doesn't want to believe it.

"Adam, there is no way she could have told the FSB. For one, she wasn't even here when the discussion was taking place and two; the CIA does not deal with the FSB. They leave that part of the talks to MI-5."

Adam is about to counter argue the first point Harry has made, but then thinks better of it. Adam realizes if he did tell Harry, Harry will probably never let him hear the last of it. He is about to dismiss the thought from his mind however, it is too late. Harry notices his hesitation.

"What?"

As soon as Harry asks the question, Adam knows that sooner or later, though rather sooner Harry will find out the truth. Pulling himself together by taking a deep breath, Adam begins to answer.

"You mentioned Sarah wasn't hear when we were discussing the operation." Harry nods. "Well, that's not entirely true."

Harry doesn't like the sound of what Adam is trying to tell him, nevertheless he beckons Adam to continue.

"Okay, I know I should have consulted you first because you did say not to contact them unless it was absolutely necessary but I didn't heed your order and I contacted the CIA."

"When I specifically told you not to?"

"Yes."

"And what? You didn't think about following protocol?"

"At that moment in time, no. We needed information about the FSB fast and the CIA could help us."

"Jesus, Adam!" You could have put the whole operation at risk! Not only that, what about Lucas?!"

Adam raises his voice, "What do you mean what about Lucas? At that particular time I was thinking about Lucas."

"Obviously."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing."

"No, what do you mean?"

"Well, you obviously weren't thinking about Lucas or his safety. Because if you were you would have thought twice before contacting the CIA!"

"Well, I'm sorry about contacting them without consulting you first. But, contacting the CIA was the only plan I had at that moment in time. And so when I called them I asked Sarah if she could find anything out about Kachimov or the FSB that could help us."

Harry runs a hand across his forehead.

"And you told her to come by if she did find anything?"

"Yes, but I didn't expect her to stay in the building. I thought that as soon as she told us what she knew about the FSB, she'd leave."

"So how do you know she didn't leave as soon as she gave you the information?"

"Because I saw her leaving as soon as we finished the meeting."

Harry shakes his head disapprovingly. Adam knows he's made a fatal error that could have resulted in not only one death but two.

"And you didn't think anything of it when you saw her leaving the building when you all had come out of the meeting?" Harry asks, a hint of anger present in his tone.

"No, I didn't think anything of it. I just presumed she was still here to speak with you." Adam replies, his own voice slightly raised. Harry nods in response and then remains silent for a few minutes before Adam breaks it.

"Well, what do you want us to do?"

"I want you and the team to find out why Sarah would have wanted to pass on information to the FSB. Sarah is suppose to working for the CIA. So her moves between the CIA and the FSB are a lead we need to check. And anyway the CIA does not deal with the FSB, not when the FSB is the CIA's greatest threat."

Adam bows his head and leaves Harry's office. Back out in The Grid, Adam sees the team working meticulously at the computers. He claps his hands to gain their attention.

"Okay guys, slight change of plans."

"But, we're still trying to figure out what Kachimov's up to, right?" Cal queries.

"Of course." Adam replies. "But, while we are still figuring out what Kachimov is up to, we need to turn our attention to why the CIA should need to pass on information to the FSB. Cal, Dimitri I need you to check out all the personnel files of those working for the CIA and see if anyone stands out. Tariq, Malcolm I want you to hack into their phone records to see if they been contact with anyone they shouldn't have been. Ros, I need you to focus on the FSB and Ruth help Ros out. See if you can find anything that could help us know if the FSB has anyone working for them as a double agent." With that Adam walks back to his desk.

"So not a huge change then." Cal mumbles so that only Dimitri hears. Dimitri chuckles and pats him on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Cal. We will be done before you can start to complain about how hungry you are."

"Hey! I don't complain about food." Cal pouts.

"Sure, you don't." Dimitri replies sarcastically. "Just get on with what we're suppose to be doing." Cal sighs and begins digging up the files on everyone who works for the CIA.

A week had already passed since Harry insisted she take leave. But being stuck indoors not being able to do anything except watch those annoying soaps on the television, Erin is starting to go out of her mind. Watching from the kitchen counter, Lucas can sense his sister's frustration. He knows she feels ready to go back to work, but as he promised Harry he will keep an eye on her. Erin may feel the wound is healed, but Lucas has noticed every now and then, Erin wincing in pain. He can see that the pain still causes her to catch her breath and it takes a few minutes for her to breathe normally. Lucas is not going to take any chances, Erin needs to rest and he is going to ensure that his sister does rest. For the hundredth time after watching another episode of Eastenders, Erin slumps down onto the sofa and throws the telly changer on the floor.

"Urgh! This is getting on my nerves! I need to be working, helping out with the operation. Instead, I'm stuck indoors being treated like an invalid." She huffs out.

"I know what you can do," Lucas says as he comes over and sits down beside her, "why don't you stop complaining and just enjoy the fact that Harry's even let you take leave." Erin punches him on the shoulder.

"Lucas, that's not funny. I'm being serious."

"Yeah, well so am I. It's not everyday you get to relax."

"It's not everyday your big brother gets on your nerves." Erin replies.

"Yeah but as your older brother, it is my job to get on your nerves." Lucas says cheekily.

"Yeah, well it's annoying and not helping me rest or even calm down. But if you do want to help then allow me back to work."

"Erin, you need time to let the wound heal fully, You could have been killed." Lucas says on a more serious note.

"But I wasn't killed. I'm fine and pretty much still alive."

"That's not funny, Erin. You could be dead. It's lucky Ruth managed to stop the bleeding. If she hadn't, you wouldn't be here. Lord knows if anything happened to you, I wouldn't be able to bear it. I wouldn't forgive myself if you had died. Not after everything I have put you through."

Erin shifts her position so that she is facing him and places her hand over her brothers.

"But this time it wouldn't be your fault."

Her response makes Lucas retreat his hand from underneath hers and he casts his eyes downwards, not wanting to look his sister in the eyes.

"So, you do blame me for happened in the past?" Lucas asks in a hushed tone. Erin reaches for his cheek with her hand and places it softly upon his skin.

"No, I don't blame you for what you did. I mean I may have done in the past. But that's what it is, the past. I now understand that what you did was because you thought it was the best decision and all is forgiven. All that matters is what we have now. Yes, I may have been killed but, I wasn't. You mustn't blame yourself for what could have happened. It didn't happen so, so let's not dwell on it." While Erin is talking, Lucas reaches up for her and wraps his hand around hers.

"You're my sister, Erin. My little sister and no matter what happens I promise you I will never let anything or anyone come between us. I love you."

"And I love you."

The two of them remain in the embrace for a few moments before they are disturbed by the sound of Lucas's mobile ringing loudly from his back pocket. Releasing Erin from the hug, Lucas sighs and pulls out his phone from his pocket. The caller ID says, "Adam" and Lucas knows he must be wanted back at The Grid.

"Yeah?" Lucas asks placing the receiver end to his ear. Lucas nods to Adam's reply then ends the call. Lucas looks back at Erin.

"That was Adam."

"So I gathered."

"They want me back at The Grid. Will you be okay on your own for a few hours?"

"I'll be fine. Besides it's not like I've got anything else going on."

Lucas chuckles and gives her a quick kiss on her forehead before heading out the front door. Left alone with her thoughts, Erin contemplates how Lucas had reacted to her response about their childhood. Like she said before, she may have blamed him for marrying her off to a man who, caused her so much misery but, in her heart she knows her brother isn't the only one to bear the blame for their bitter reunion or relationship in the past. She knows she shares the blame just as much as her brother does and knows Lucas also needs time to forgive her for the things she's done to him.

The electronic doors swish open allowing Lucas to enter The Grid. He hardly stepped a foot inside the main office when Adam practically corners and tells him to follow him to the boardroom. Once inside, Lucas notices everyone is deadly silent. Lucas sits next to Ben and waits for Adam to commence the meeting.

"As you may have heard, someone has or rather had divulged information about our plan to rescue Lucas from the FSB to the FSB itself. Because of that interception, Kachimov may have information about our other operations. This could mean a high level terrorist threat to this country. We have been trying to track down any information about the FSB working with someone or some other secret service as a double agent and Ruth has stumbled across some interesting information." Adam announces.

Ruth takes over the meeting, "I have been researching into any contacts the FSB might have and upon following one particular lead that didn't quite check out, I have discovered the FSB does have one possible suspect that could be our double agent."

Ruth waits a few moments for the team to acknowledge what she had just told them. She carries on, "The FSB has been in contact with the organization Nightingale and one of their operatives are working as a double agent." Her revelation shocks everyone. They all know the dealings of Nightingale and they have dealt with them in the past. But they know that if the FSB does make an allegiance with Nightingale, Russia will be an even greater threat towards England and America.

"And do we know who is acting as the double agent between the FSB and Nightingale." Ben asks.

"Not exactly." Ruth replies sadly. Cal in his usual confused daze poses the question that everyone else is thinking.

"What do you mean not exactly?"

"We know the FSB has been in contact with the double agent by the phone calls the agent has made and we know that they have planned to set up a rendezvous with Kachimov himself. But the only slight problem we have encountered is we don't know who the double agent is." Ruth explains.

"So what do we plan to do to find out who this double agent is?" Connie questions.

"I've intercepted their last call made. They have arranged to meet at a safe house on the west of Regent Street at an address called 9 New Burlington Place at 8:00 tonight." Ros explains. She carries on, "We've arranged for the two of us to be in hiding inside the house before they arrive. You will be wearing wires so we can keep in contact with you at all time."

"However, the wires worn only allow us to remain in contact with you and we will not be able to hear the conversation between the agent and Kachimov. Therefore we have to rely in you to feed back what you hear and trust you to make the correct judgment calls for when you do decided to go in. Yet, with a team like ours I doubt there will be a problem." Tariq explains.

Lucas and Connie would be the ones to go in while the others would be in unmarked vehicles tracking the whereabouts and movements. That very night operation N.I.G.H.T.W.A.T.C.H.M.A.N is put into action.


	5. Chapter 4: Nightwatchman is Revealed

**Chapter 4: The Nightwatchman is Revealed**

Night comes and the team of Section D are in place. As is ordered, Lucas and Connie are inside the safe house waiting for the arrival of the suspect. Seeming they still have time before their suspect arrives, Connie asks Lucas about Erin.

"How is she doing?"

"She's getting better. She's still in pain most days, but that doesn't stop her from being stubborn and complaining all the time." Lucas explains. Connie is about to ask another question when Tariq's voice comes through the wires.

"Guys, suspect is on their way."

"What?" How can that be? It's not even 8." Lucas responds.

"Don't know, but something has changed. Just remember to remain in the shadows until the signal is given to move in, understood?" Adam's voice orders.

"Understood." Lucas and Connie reply in unison.

The others outside the safe house wait with bated breath for the arrival of their suspect. Inside one of the unmarked vehicles Ros, Adam and Cal were watching the monitors.

"We need to know what's going on. Why on earth did the time change?" Ros asks as she watches the suspect approach the house.

"I don't know, Ros but I don't have a good feeling this. Someone must have taken precautions if the time has changed . let's just hope Lucas and Connie can get something from the conversation." Adam replies.

Cal, who has been on monitoring the screens way longer than the other two is starting to hear his stomach groaning for food. He's hungry and needs something to eat but remains silent. That is until the silence in the air is disrupted by a noise that can be interpreted as a rumbling stomach. His rumbling stomach. Ros and Adam turn and look at Cal with smirks on their faces. Cal, again attempted to put on his innocent face.

"What?" I'm hungry." Cal says. Adam chuckles softly.

"You're always hungry."

"Yeah, well if you had been on duty for as long as I have been, you too would be hungry." Cal states. Adam rolls his eyes.

"We're suppose to be on an operation and all you can think about is food." he replied cheekily. Cal is about to retort back an answer when Ros shushes him.

"Suspect has arrived inside." She states. Both Adam and Cal return to the monitors and place their wires into their ears.

"Okay, guys" Adam says to Lucas and Connie through the wires, "Suspect has entered the building. I repeat suspect has entered the building."

Back inside the house, Lucas and Connie wait for the suspect to enter the room. Soon enough the door opens and the suspect comes in. Although, they are shrouded in darkness they can still make out the figure of the suspect from the moonlight streaming in through in the French windows. With the light provided by the moon, Connie and Lucas can see that the suspect is a woman. Though no details can be seen to tell them who their suspect is. All the team have to do now is wait for Kachimov to arrive. A few more hours roll by, but there is still no sign of Kachimov. Worried that their suspect will leave before they have time to make an arrest, Adam orders Lucas and Connie to go in and take their suspect into MI5 custody. Sensing someone is behind them, the suspect immediately makes a move for the door but is unable to do so as Lucas grabs them by the waist and throws them across the floor. Pinning the suspect to the ground, Lucas tells Connie to switch on the lights so their suspect can reveal their identity. As soon as the lights flicker on, Lucas is met with horror. Their suspect, the one who has been acting as a double agent for the FSB is none other than Sarah.

"No, not you." He whispers as the revelation hits him. Lucas in shock scrambles up and runs outside the room. Sarah looks to Connie, her eyes filled with sadness and guilt.

"Connie, can you talk to him?" Sarah whispers.

"Look Sarah you know if I mess up with Lucas or the team, I'm done." Connie replies. Minutes later after regaining his composure, Lucas returns. Hoarsely, he speaks to Sarah.

"A year ago, I shot someone who we thought was involved with Nightingale. The bullet entered the left side." Lucas steps a little closer to her, "Show me." He whispers.

Knowing that her identity is blown and there is no way she can hide it from him, Sarah hesitantly lifts up the corner of her blouse. As the corner of the fabric lifts, the evidence is revealed. Almost healed but still visible is the scar of the bullet wound. His breath hitches and unable to look at her, Lucas turns on his heel and tells Connie, "We return to The Grid. Tell Adam, we've captured Nightingale."

"Lucas…" Sarah says.

"You do not speak to me!" Lucas spits as he points a finger at her. He walks out the door leaving Connie to deal with Sarah.

Not long after it is revealed that Sarah is the double agent, the team returns to The Grid with Sarah in MI5's custody. Back at The Grid while the team is discussing what to do with Sarah, Sarah finds herself in one of the interrogation rooms. Another member of Section D offers her a cup of coffee but she declines. She hates the stuff especially the coffee in those plastic cups. All she wants to do now is explain to Lucas why she had lied to him. But from what she saw, he doesn't want to speak to her and she can't blame him. Out in The Grid's main office, Adam is discussing what they should do next with Harry. While the two of them are deep in conversation, Lucas sees this as an opportunity to speak with Sarah. Without drawing attention to himself, Lucas slips out of the main office and down the corridor towards the interrogation room Sarah was in. Inside the room, Connie is keeping Sarah company. When Lucas enters the room, with his head he directs Connie to leave them alone and with a nod, she leaves closing the door behind her. Lucas leans against the wall and folds his arms across his chest.

"You were trusted by everyone here at The Grid."

"I know."

"And all this time, I thought of you as a friend. Everyday I grew to love you more and more you were mocking me."

"No, it wasn't like. I cared for you…. I still care for you."

Lucas places a finger on top of her lips. "No, you are a liar." He is about to leave when Sarah speaks, her voice choking as she makes one last attempt to get him to listen.

"I stayed by your side. When Nightingale came to destroy The Grid I could have easily have left you." Lucas turns around. "You're nothing to me."

"So you would rather have me killed? Lose everything we've ever had or ever could have?"

"We've lost far more than that already." And with his response, Lucas shuts the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 5: Childhood Revelations

**Chapter 5: Childhood Revelations**

The day is slowly coming to an end. Soon night will replace the summer sun. the day itself has been long and everyone at MI5 was ready to call it a day. They are glad to head home when Harry tells them to leave two hours earlier than per usual. As he is about to return home, glad to check on how his sister is doing, Lucas is stopped by Harry. Harry wants to talk him to about Sarah.

"I think after what has happened and considering your history with Sarah, I think you need to take time off." Harry orders Lucas.

"You mean take another few more days off?"

"Yes, then when you feel ready, come back to work."

Upon coming to the front door of his apartment he shares with his sister, Lucas takes a deep breath before turning the key in the lock and opening the door. As he enters, he is hit by a waft of combined flavours drifting from the direction of the kitchen. He smiles to himself.

"Glad to see she's doing something useful other than complaining." Lucas mumbles to himself.

"Well, you took your time then." She says as she hears him come through.

"Took longer than thought. And anyway you did say you didn't mind." He reminds his sister as he kisses her on the cheek. Erin smiles, passes him a glass of red wine and replies, "I know and I don't."

Erin returns to the cooking while Lucas sits down on the sofa. She can sense her brother is worried about something by the way he is silent. Normally Lucas will have asked her how her day has been but he hasn't.

"Well, Erin how was your day? Oh, fine. Thank you for asking." She says imitating hum. But Lucas doesn't hear what she has said. Sensing that he needs to unload his worries, Erin turns the cooker on low heat, picks up her glass of wine and walks over to where Lucas is sitting. She sits down on the sofa beside him and places her head upon his shoulder.

"Is everything okay?"

"Just had a hectic day."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No."

They remain in silence for a few moments before Erin lifts her head from where it is resting on his shoulder. She shifts her position, curls her knees up and faces Lucas.

"Lucas about what you said earlier. About not letting anyone coming between us. I know I said the past is in the past and what's done is done, but can I ask a question?"

Lucas turns to face her. Reading that as a confirmation , Erin poses her question to her brother.

"Why did you give me away?" Lucas turns away to look out the window. He remains silent for a few moments before replying, "Do you really want to know why?"

"Yes."

Before answering her, Lucas takes a deep breath. He continues, "Because you were better off without me."

"Why? You were…are my older brother. What made you think I was better off without you?"

"Erin, after our parents died, we had nothing. No home, no family."

"But, we had each other."

"I couldn't provide for you. So when Thornton offered us the opportunity for you to have a better life than you would have had with me, I took it."

"I was your sister, Lucas. Was it that easy marrying me off to an older man?"

"No, it wasn't that easy. But at least you had a better life than if you stayed with me."

"I was only a nineteen year old girl."

"It's not my fault that you didn't make your marriage work. And what if I were to tell your husband where you were?"

"Then you would be condemning me to more misery. Only this time you would be doing it knowingly." Erin pauses for a moment to see how her brother will react. She continues. "Lucas, I do not believe you knew what you was doing when you married me to Mr. Thornton nor knew what he was capable of. But, now that you do surely you feel some obligation…. A sense of loyalty?"

"Loyalty? How can you speak of loyalty when you have twice run away from your husband. You were joined in holy matrimony. I only did what I thought was right."

"For who? You?"

"Look, Erin you said it was all in the past."

"I know I did."

"Then why are you asking me all these questions?"

"Because I want answers."

"Well, I've just given you an answer. I told you, you were better off without me."

"But surely now you can see that what you did was a mistake. Surely you feel some sort of regret or guilt."

Lucas places his hand upon her cheek and strokes it with his thumb. "Of course I feel guilty. When I saw what he'd done to you, I blamed myself. I knew I was the one who gave you to him. I promised you that I would always be there to protect you. But I wasn't I broke that promise." Erin places her hand upon his.

"Look, Erin I meant what I said earlier I'm never going to let anyone harm you ever again."

The comfortable silence the two of them sat in is soon disrupted by a knock at the door. Lucas is about to answer in when Erin beats him to it. Dimitri and Adam are outside. They have a look on their faces that seems to worry Erin, so not waiting any longer, she invites them in. Lucas sees them enter and walks over to them.

"Sarah's escaped."


	7. Chapter 6: The Holy Land

**Chapter 6: The Holy Land**

"Sarah's escaped." Adam says. Lucas looks from Adam to Dimitri, who confirms what Adam has says.

"What do you mean Sarah's escaped?" Lucas asks.

"Electricity went out about an hour ago. System went down and somehow she managed to escape. We don't know what caused the power cut, but we are certain that it was done on purpose. No other building around London had their electricity cut off." Dimitri explains.

"Sarah? What has Sarah got to do with the FSB?" Erin asks.

"Sarah's the one who's been helping the FSB. She's been liaising with them as part of the organization called Nightingale. " Lucas informs his sister.

Lucas turns back to Adam and Dimitri. "So what does Harry say we should do now?"

"All he's said is we need to track Sarah down and intercept her before she has the chance to tell Kachimov what she knows." Adam tells him.

"But, how do we know she hasn't been in contact with him already?" Erin interjects. Dimitri shakes his head.

"We don't. All we can hope for is that she hasn't. But if she has, let's just hope we have time to stop him before he and the FSB can signal for the attack."

"Kachimov wouldn't be that stupid to order an attack on the country when he doesn't know the full details of what this file contains." Lucas reminds them. "And anyway even if the signal was given, it would cause more damage than good. They don't even know what the operation is about. That's why they had me tortured for 8 years."

"I wouldn't be too confident about that." Adam warns.

"Why not?"

"We can't be too sure what Sarah has found out. Now that we know that she is working for both the CIA and FSB, she might have had the access grants to hack into top-secret files. And if Kachimov does know about the operation, we can be certain that he won't wait too long to give the signal."

"Well, then we need to track her down before Sarah does get the chance to tell Kachimov what she knows." Erin says. Dimitri looks at her and gives her a smile. "Don't worry about that. Tariq is on it as we speak."

For a few more minutes, the four of the make conversation and after their small talk, Adam and Dimitri bide their goodbyes.

News of Sarah escaping is all the gossip at The Grid. Harry once again places Adam in charge, but this time Harry has something else planned. Something else that he doesn't want Adam to know about. Instead, Harry gets Lucas to do this one secretly. While the team is trying to track Sarah's whereabouts, Harry has been in contact with a few of his moles in the FSB. His contacts have told him some interesting information and now all Harry wants Lucas to do is deal with Kachimov. He wants Kachimov to disappear and it doesn't matter to Harry how Lucas handles the situation, he just wants Kachimov gone. Gone forever and having been informed about Harry's plan, Lucas knows what Harry means by wanting Kachimov to disappear. He wants him dead. And because as Chief of Section, Lucas is his right-hand man, he will have follow Harry's order himself. It is an order that Lucas does not want to follow but he knows he can't defy orders from the head of MI5.

Harry tells Lucas where Kachimov is. With his orders to kill him, Lucas goes his way to carry out the request. Time to ponder about what he is about to do; Lucas turns his car into the driveway of the safe house. As Lucas drives up, he hears voices. But as he steps out of his car, he recognizes the voices are not coming from inside the house. Instead they are coming from around the back. Cautiously not to make any noise, Lucas creeps along the stonewall to where the voices are coming from. Peaking around the corner, Lucas sees Kachimov. He is alone just as Harry had suspected and he is speaking to someone on the phone. Kachimov has his back turned away from him, giving Lucas the advantage of taking him by surprise. Carefully, Lucas draws his gun out, points the gun it is at an angle directly behind Kachimov's leg and pulls the trigger.

BANG! The bullet ricochets out of the gun and straight into Kachimov's leg. He cries out in pain as the bullet enters, making his knees buckle beneath him. Kachimov collapses onto the grass. Lucas emerges from where he is hiding and is about to finish him off when a voice shouts his name.

"Lucas!" Pointing his gun towards the figure emerging from the house Lucas realizes it's Sarah. She runs towards him and as she reaches him she holds her hands up.

"It's over, Lucas."

"Sarah, get out of the way." Sarah backs up towards where Kachimov is lying as Lucas comes forward pointing his gun at her.

"All this time I've been trying to save England. Do you really think I'm going to let you kill England?"

"I said get out of the way!" She smiles. A slight smile and says, "You're going to have to kill me first." Lucas swallows nervously, and then responds barely in a whisper, "No, I'm going to do this then we will have power and control beyond measure and we will be together."

She gives another slight smile and chuckles softly, "I would rather die than be with you, Lucas North." Unable to cope with what Sarah has said and that she would rather risk this country for their enemy, Lucas charges at her with his gun, pulls the trigger and shoots her. The bullet enters her abdomen and she collapses against his chest. Lucas holds her in his arms as her breaths are becoming ragged and shorter by the seconds. She gazes at him one last time before she slips from his grasp, falling and lying sprawled out on the grass.


	8. Chapter 7: Rescue Me

**Chapter 7: Rescue Me**

Raised voices can be heard coming from Harry's office; Cal, who has been listening to the argument for the past hour is glad for the distraction when he sees Lucas enter The Grid. Cal can sense Lucas is not himself and knows the reason for the change is the discovery of Sarah being part of Nightingale. Although, Cal prefers to have small talk with Lucas than listen to the ongoing argument, he is hesitant. Cal knows that Lucas is not one to open up easily when something is troubling him but, not wanting to listen to the shouting any longer, Cal goes over to where Lucas is at his desk. Lucas, who has been lost in his thoughts, senses someone standing in front of him. He looks up and sees Cal with his mischievous smile on his face. Lucas smiles back at him and directs his head towards the shouting.

"So, what's happening in there? Sounds like the whole London can hear."

Cal sits down on the edge of the desk, shrugs his shoulders and responds, "No idea. Been going on for ages. All I know is Adam is in there and Harry is not to happy about something."

"Obviously. But why is Harry having a go at Adam? What's he suppose to have done?"

"From what I could catch from the few words that I could understand, was Harry's mad with Adam because he'd made a could be fatal error on your rescue operation and something about contacting the CIA with outing consulting him first."

The shouting match finally stops and all is silent. Minutes later, Adam emerges from Harry's office and from his facial expression he doesn't look too happy with what Harry had said to him. Without making eye contact with any of the team, Adam returns to his desk.

With no breakthroughs as to what the FSB's motives were in intercepting them in the tunnels, the team has exhausted all their possible leads. Knowing that the FSB could already be planning to launch an attack on the country, the team decides to look at old leads that did not seem plausible at first glance. While the team are double checking those possible leads, Tariq along with Malcolm are attempting to hack into the FSB's phone records and into any of their private contacts when they receive an incoming phone call. Seeing that the contact number reads "Private" Malcolm fetches Harry from his office while the others gather round the desk. Once everyone is around the desk, most of them sitting on other desks, Harry gives Tariq the nod to answer the call. The team waits in silence for whoever is on the other end to speak. The voice soon comes on.

"I know you are all listening to this phone call, so listen very carefully. I want one of your officers to meet me at 9:00 tonight by Tower Bridge. There the officer will get into one of our unmarked vehicles and head over to our headquarters." There is a pause before the voice continues, "On one condition: Lucas North is that officer and if any of your other officers attempt to follow him, I will kill his sister." And with that, the computer screen that is tracking where the call is coming switches on to a live video stream. The video flickers on and on the screen the team could see Erin bound in ropes with yet another gun pointed to her head. The call then ends. Harry sighs. This is a situation he doesn't want to be in. Lucas, however who has seen Harry's hesitation spins around and heads over to his desk to get his gun. Harry notices him leaving and stops him.

"Lucas, where do you think you are going?"

"I'm going in."

"And what do you plan to do once you're in?"

"Save my sister."

Harry shakes his head. "Oh, no you're not." Lucas looks at him as if he has gone mad.

"What do you mean I'm not going in? Of, course I'm going in. They've got Erin again and I'm not going to lose her this time round."

"Lucas, this is delicate. We don't know what they want. It's too risky to just go in their without knowing what they actually want. For all we know it is a trap and if you go barging in without precautions you will fall straight into their hands."

"Harry, I don't care whether it is a trap or not. My main priority is Erin's safety. We can deal with the FSB after we get my sister back."

"The deal is too dangerous. I'm not prepared to compromise the safety of this nation for the sake of one person. Not even one of my officers."

Lucas glares at Harry. So this is all Harry cares about. It doesn't matter who dies as long as this country is safe. Lucas is about to start an argument with Harry when Adam interjects. "Harry, Lucas is right. Our main priority is Erin's safety. We can deal with the FSB later on. We just need to get Erin back before we take on the Russians. If we are ever going to be able to stop them, we need to agree with their terms."

"No, I'm not going to let them have the opportunity to have the advantage over us. Too much is at stake." Harry tells them.

"I'm not being funny," Connie states, "but either way the FSB does have the advantage over us."

"Connie's right," Tariq admits, "one they get the information they want and two, they use Erin as a bargaining chip. Either way they still have the upper hand."

"No, we are not going to agree with their terms. There must be something we can do." Harry tells his team. Lucas strolls over to him, anger clearly in his eyes and in his voice, "So, you're prepared to risk one of your officer's life…my sister just because we will be putting too much at stake?!"

"Yes." comes Harry's reply. Lucas is beginning to lose his patience when Malcolm breaks the tension in the air with a suggestion.

"Okay, because there is so much at risk with complying to the terms and doing nothing, why don't we just compromise the terms that have been give to us?"

Lucas shakes his head. "No. If we compromise the terms themselves and don't follow them to the end, Kachimov is going to kill Erin. I've said it before and I'll say it again. I'm not going to take the risk of losing her. Not again!"

"Well, I'm not going to let you risk the safety of this nation. You will not be going in! None of you, that's an order!" Harry said with final authority. With that Harry turns on his heel and heads back to his office. Lucas slams his fist upon the desk.

"I'm not going to sit back and do nothing while my sister has a gun held to her head. Harry may be in charge and may know what's best in most occassions. But, this time he's wrong. I'm going in."

The others know Lucas is right and although they don't like to disobey orders from Harry, they are not going to risk losing one of their own.

"Okay, we all heard what Harry said, but Lucas is right. This time it is not only the country that is at risk." Adam tells them. "So what we need to do is come up with a counter plan and fast." The team nods.

"Ruth and I will work on finding a way in and out of the headquarters." Ros announces.

"Yes, and I will also dig up the maps and blue prints of the layout of the building so we know just how secure the building is." Ruth continues. Malcolm then comments, "While you guys are doing that, Tariq and I will be hacking into their security system. We'll need to know if any of their security systems can be deactivated."

"Great. While you four get on with that, Ben, Connie, Cal can you guys sort out the weapons we might need?" Adam inquires. The other three nods. While the team gets on with their specified tasks, Adam strolls over to where Lucas is sitting at his desk. As Adam approaches he can see Lucas has his hands over his face. Adam places a hand on his shoulder.

"Look Lucas, I know you are worried about Erin. Lord knows I've already been in this situation before when she was worried about you, but Harry's right about one thing." He lets out a breath before continuing, "Too much is at stake."

Lucas shoots his head up, his eyes filled with anger and tears.

"I don't mean just for the country," Adam replies hastily, "but for Erin as well."

"I know you think I'm being rash, not thinking about a plan but, you need to know Adam that when our parents died, we were just kids. We had no one, no home nor family and because I was only 18 years old when they died I could not look after Erin. She was just a little girl when they passed away. Our lives after that were filled with misery and unhappiness. I could see that as she was growing up, my sister was unhappy so when she turned 19 and I was 21, I married her off to a man. I thought by giving her away she would have a better life. However, when I found out that her husband had abused her, I was angry. I blamed myself because I was the one who had given her away. I was the one who condemned her to a life of abuse because I thought she would have been better off without me. After everything that I have done to her, I promised her I would never let her down again."

Adam smiles at Lucas sadly, "Lucas, what Kachimov has done is not your fault. You can't punish yourself his actions."

"No, but I can blame myself for what I have done in the past. And if she dies, it will be my fault. I would have failed her as a brother again. I would have broken my promise again. I can't bear the thought. I wasn't her brother then but I swear I will be now."

Adam knows Lucas is not going to give up. He is stubborn like his sister and so Adam tells him, "Okay, Lucas prepare to go in. But I'm coming with you."

Lucas shakes his head, "No, Adam. I need to do this one like Kachimov said. On my own. I can't take the risk of losing the two of you. If I did, Harry would probably never forgive me."

"Harry will probably never forgive us for disobeying him." Adam hints. Lucas chuckles softly. Adam has a point. Either Harry would likely be mad at all of they, but at the moment in time, they don't really care. They are going to rescue Erin.

"Fine. You may come." Lucas finally says. Adam smiles and pats him on the shoulder. He then announces to the team they will have a debriefing meeting. Inside the boardroom the whole team sit discussing their plan. Tariq speaks first.

"Malcolm and I have hacked into their security system. On each floor there are CCTV cameras hidden in every corner. Once Lucas and Adam are in I will be able to deactivate the cameras. Once deactivated they will have enough time to find out where they are keeping Erin until the cameras will reboot themselves and restart." Ruth takes over next.

"I have been looking into possible routes for you to follow that should lead you to where you want to go." She rolls out a huge piece of paper. She continues. "Here and here are the staircases in the east wing that leads down to the tunnels were we rescued Lucas. Follow the tunnel and turn in that direction where it shall lead here. Down here are the passageways that lead to the private wing for the most trusted FSB agents including Kachimov. Follow that tunnel until you come across this door. Enter through there and it shall lead to where Erin is." Ros nods and takes over from Ruth, "And while you are down in the tunnels, we shall be here," She points to the map. "This is where the other officers are kept and this is where they keep track of everyone. We will all be wired so we can keep in contact with you." "And if we get a code red from you or you get a code red from us. We'll need to cut off all contact and get out of there as quickly as we can." Ben adds.


	9. Chapter 8: A Shocking Revelation

**Chapter 8: A Shocking Revelation**

Just like Tariq had told them, Adam and Lucas manage to enter in the building without being detected on any of the CCTV cameras. Following the route they have been given by Ruth, the two MI5 agents are now in the tunnels, following the cobbled floor. They reach their destination but when they get to the door it is locked. Working is way through the lock on the door, Lucas manages to open it without splitting the lock into two. Opening the door they enter the room, but as they enter they are met with emptiness. Erin is nowhere to be seen. At first they think they are in the wrong room yet, when Lucas sees the ropes he knows they are in the right room. A cold chill rushes over them as a terrible thought sink into their minds.

"They must have moved her." Lucas says.

"Yes. They must have moved her but where?" Adam asks.

"I don't know but something about this whole thing seems uneasy. I feel as if this has just been a trap to get us in here." Hearing a chuckle behind them, Lucas and Adam turn around. Sure enough standing behind is Kachimov with a smug smile on his face.

"Why aren't you correct. This is a trap and MI5 has fallen straight into it." Lucas and Adam step back pulling out their guns. Kachimov raises his palm. "Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you." He pauses. "Not if you want to see them killed." And with that four FSB agents step from the doorway. As the officers come forward Adam and Lucas see that not only did they have Erin hostage like they had seen on the video stream, but to their surprise they had Dimitri as well.

"Let them go!" Adam orders, pointing his gun towards the officers.

"Now why would I do that? You have something I want, I have something you want. I'd say then we're even." Kachimov smirks.

"I said let them go!" Adam repeats.

"And I said, you have something that I want."

"He gave you an order, Kachimov." Lucas shouts, "Now let them go."

Kachimov steps a bit closer to them. "I'll make you a deal. I will hand these two officers over to you if you give me operation H.O.L.Y.L.A.N.D." Kachimov explains, "Or else you will watch these two die."

"You won't the operation at all if you kill them." Lucas spits.

"Well, then Adam Carter and Lucas North say goodbye to your precious family."

The two MI5 officers lower their guns, look at each other and then back to Kachimov. Did he just say family? If he did, then he's wrong. They aren't family. Apart from Erin and Lucas that is. But for the four of them they were colleagues, friends not family. Kachimov's unexpected announcement renders the four MI5 officers into silence and Kachimov notices. Realizing he has an advantage over them, Kachimov continues to speak.

"Oh, you four don't know?" he says gleefully.

"Don't know what?" Adam asks.

"Harry hasn't told you?"

"Told us what!?" Lucas shouts.

"The story of your parents. The story of how Dimitri came into this world."

"What are you talking about?" Adam asks vehemently.

"The four of you are related. Dimitri is your half brother. So like I said before either you give me the information I want or you shall watch your family die." Kachimov states.

"You lie." Lucas says forcefully.

"Now why would I lie about something like that? I mean I already have one advantage over you, Lucas. What with me threatening to harm your sister. But now I have another advantage over the two of you. And you will give me that information if you care so much for your sister because I'm mean after everything you have done to her, you would at least feel guilty for her if she dies because of you."

"How dare you! You know nothing about my relationship with my sister!"

"No, but I do know that you won't let anything happen to her. So, I'll say again you will give that information otherwise your sister and brother will die."

"Do what you want Kachimov, but we will not give you that information." Adam replies.

"Well, I guess you are all going to die." Kachimov jokes.

"This is a good day to die!" announces a booming voice. All heads turn around. Malcolm is the voice that spoke and with that the rest of the team disperses out from behind him with their guns at the ready. As the rest of Section D steps forward pointing the guns at the FSB agents, Erin and Dimitri have managed to release themselves from the officers who were holding them. Now they are pointing their own guns at them while Lucas and Adam have theirs pointing at Kachimov.

Looks like you trap has met a flaw." Adam grins, "So I suggest you tell your officers, Kachimov to lower their guns and back off."

Kachimov just smirks at them and with a swoosh of his hand, he signals his officers to fire. But with the team's swift response the FSB officers don't have a chance to fire their own guns. The MI5 officers pull their triggers and shots begin to ring out. Multiple shots ring out and one by one the FSB agents, like fallen soldiers on a battlefield fall to the floor dead.

"For England!" Adam shouts, "It's over Kachimov." He and the team then run, leaving Kachimov surrounded by the corpses of his former officers.

"Oh, you are so right, Adam Carter. It is over. But not for me…for MI5" Kachimov whispers to himself.


	10. Chapter 9: Home Truths

**Chapter 9: Home Truths**

As expected, when Harry finds out that the team, his MI5 officers have directly disobeyed orders from him, he is furious. When the team return to The Grid, Harry calls their operation a failure even though it has been a success. Even though they have managed to bring Erin and Dimitri back safely, all Harry can say is that the operation was a failure and could have risked the country. He tells them that many more innocent lives could have been put at stake.

While the rest of team head home for the night, Erin, Dimitri, Lucas and Adam stay behind. Harry attempts to leave as well but Adam blocks his way out of the building and tells him they need to have a talk. Although Harry protests about how he is being treated by his subordinates, the other four don't care. They know that if they are going to find out the truth about what Kachimov had told them about their parents, Harry would know. The five of them are in Harry's office waiting for him to speak. Finally, Harry asks them, "Why am I being held like a captive in my own office?"

"We want you to tell us what you know about our parents?" Adam explains.

"What about your parents?

"Is Dimitri our half brother?" Adam asks pointing at himself, Erin and Lucas.

Harry sighs. He has known for a long time that this revelation would emerge. That's why when Kachimov had made the arrangement he hadn't wanted Lucas to go in. Harry knows that Kachimov was only waiting for the right time to use this piece of information as an advantage to the Russians. Realizing it is time to tell his four officers the truth, Harry gets up, walks over to the office windows and begins to speak.

"Yes, Dimitri is your half brother."

"And what? You didn't think to tell us?" Lucas asks, anger clearly in his tone.

"I didn't think it would concern the four of you with this operation. "

"Throughout this operation I have watched my sister being held hostage twice, killed almost once and we find out Dimitri is our half brother and you didn't think that this piece of information would concern us." Lucas says slowly.

"I didn't know he was going to use it against us."

"But didn't you think it was a bit odd when we rescued Lucas, the FSB agents held Erin hostage?" Adam asks.

"Look, it never crossed my mind that the reason why Kachimov was targeting MI5 was because of you four. And before you say anything else, I had my reasons for not telling you the truth."

"The truth! What truth? "Adam replies.

"The truth about your parents." Harry responds.

"What about our parents?" Erin inquires.

"About 20 years ago, your parents worked for MI5. They had be ordered to go undercover for an operation called L.I.O.N.H.E.A.R.T. We had received information that a group of hired, trained killers from the FSB had been tasked to assassinate Her Majesty, the Queen," The four of them listen intently to what Harry is telling them. Harry then continues, "Your parents were ordered to bring Her Majesty to a safe house. Along with back up, they managed to bring Her Majesty to their destination or so they thought. When they arrived several smoke bombs exploded and the surroundings were filled with smoke. The smoke was thick that neither the MI5 officers or your parents could see anything. By the time the smoke screen cleared it was too late. Her Majesty had been kidnapped. In the end, we did manage to rescue Her Majesty but we realized that we must have had a mole. We did not know who the mole was until it was discovered through a series of interviews and searches, that the mole was Lucas and Erin's father, Roger North."

Lucas and Erin look at Harry in disbelief. "That's a lie. Our father would never betray his country." Lucas says.

"We didn't think it was him that betrayed us but the evidence gathered pointed to him and as a result your father got decommissioned. After that, he disappeared. Neither MI5 nor your mother, Ghislaine knew what happened to him. Years went by and believing your father would never be found, your mother began a relationship with Adam's father, Malcolm Carter."

"Our mother would never cheat on our father. They were still married." Erin states.

"Not any more. Believing your father to be dead, by law your mother was a widow and therefore free to start a relationship with someone else. Because your father was a traitor to his country, all his assets, money, status, accounts were frozen. Your mother had no means of providing for her growing family. So when Malcolm came into her life and ultimately yours, she could provide for you." Harry explains. He carries on.

"3 months after your mother found out that she was pregnant. 9 months after that she gave birth to Dimitri. It was then that she and Malcolm got the surprise. Having returned from hospital your mother and Malcolm began discussing to get married but then your father suddenly turned up out of the blue. Apparently he had been living in Spain and had returned to England when he heard that all his assets had been frozen. He knew he still had his family to provide for but what he didn't expect when he returned was to see that his wife in a relationship with his closet friend. Least of all expect them to have had a child together."

The room is silent, though only for a few moments when Adam asks, "Then what happened?"

"There was an argument. The raised voices caused Lucas and Erin to come out of their room. When they saw what was going on between their parents and your father, Lucas ran down to intervene. But, when he got down to stop your father from hitting his father, Malcolm slapped him instead and he fell, blood dripping from his nose. Roger was mad and told Malcolm that no one would lay a finger on his son so he charged at Malcolm. Sadly, Ghislaine tried to break up the argument but without realizing Malcolm knocked her out of the way. She fell backwards and fell on top of the glass coffee table where she struck her head. She died instantly. Appalled at what he had done Malcolm cradled her body in his lap. Roger had seen what had happened and so he charged at him with a poker. Malcolm saw Roger coming towards him and before he knew what he was doing, in self defense Malcolm picked up a shard of broken glass and plunged it into Roger's stomach. Roger collapsed to the floor, dead."

"What happened to me and Erin afterwards?" Lucas wants to know.

"You two were sent away to some distant relatives while Dimitri was put up for adoption. Adam's father was taken into police custody and sentenced for 12 months."

"What happened to my father?" Adam asks. Harry looks at him. He doesn't want to tell him that it was his father who had been the mole. Not Roger. But he has promised to tell them everything.

"Four weeks into his serving sentence your father died. At first the coroner riled it out as an accident, but then further toxicology reports revealed your father had a chemical in his system. Your father had been poisoned."

"Why?"

Harry waits a few seconds before replying. "Because Adam, your father was the mole in MI5. He was the one who told the FSB about operation H.O.L.Y.L.A.N.D."


	11. Chapter 10: Lies

**Chapter 10: Lies**

"Your father made my father believe he was the mole. And because of what your father did, both my parents are dead." Lucas spits. Adam turns around to face Lucas with anger in his eyes. "That's not my fault!"

"It may not be your fault directly but, he was your father! And because of what he did he made Erin and lose not only our family but our home as well. Indirectly, your father made me feel as if I couldn't look after own my sister and as a result I thought she would be better off without me. Because of that, because I thought I was useless at looking after the two of us, I gave her away to a man I thought he would take care of her."

Adam raises his palms in the air, "Hey! Your mother isn't exactly innocent in all this is she?"

"What do you mean by that?" Erin cuts in.

"She's the one who assumed your father was dead. She was the one who wanted to someone to provide for and she got it."

"Don't shout at my sister." Lucas remarks.

"Why? She's blaming my father, in fact you are all blaming my father. Your mother is responsible just as much as my father was."

"Hey! I'm not even part of this confrontation! You can hardly blame me for all of this." Dimitri interjects.

"No? Well, if it hadn't been for you, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Adam shoots back.

"Dimitri is not to blame." Harry cuts in truing to ease the anger. "What your parents did is unforgivable, but their relationship was bound to snap." Lucas and Erin turn to Harry. He continues.

"For some time your parents have been finding that working for MI5 and raising a family was putting a strain on their marriage. Being in a job that was mostly unpredictable, it was impossible for them to be there for the two you as you grew up. When they had to go on a mission they would argue who would stay home and who would go." Harry's words about his parents arguing brings back memories for Lucas and he understands then why his parents would always go quiet when he entered the living room.

"I remember those arguments." Lucas tells them. Erin looks at her brother. "I don't remember them." Lucas smiles sadly, his eyes glisten with tears. "No, you wouldn't you were only about 4 or 5 then. But I do remember them. I remember you used to cry when they argued. You used to clasp your hands over your ears wishing them to stop. I was only 10 or 11 and although I was still too young to understand what was happening, I used to tell you it was going to be alright. Our parents would stop shouting at each other. But they never did. Sometimes when you had fallen asleep in my arms the shouting would continue. You never woke though. I used to whisper in your ear that everything was going to be alright. I always thought the reason they were arguing was because I had done something. Then…." But, he can't finish his sentence. The words are caught in his throat. Erin squeezes his hand urging him to continue. He squeezes her hand back and carries on, " Then one day, you were at a friend's house I came home from school and as I entered I saw them talking in hushed voices. They saw me come in and called me into the living room. It was then they told me father was going to live somewhere else for a while. I was upset. I thought he was leaving because of me."

"It wasn't your fault, Lucas." Erin replies as she wraps her arms around him.

"I know." He whispers as he hugs her back.

Dimitri didn't want to break the moment between them but he had to ask the question,

"Now that we know the truth about our parents, I don't see how this has got do with the operation. Why would he use this piece of information to gain advantage for Russia?" Harry turns to Dimitri.

"Because the operation in question was an operation conducted by your parents against the FSB. An operation that revealed the extent of what the FSB was planning to do once they got their hands on the file."

"And what was in the file?" Adam asks.

"The file contained information on how to build and detonate nuclear and radioactive bombs. They were planning to bomb the UK and US so Russia would become the greatest power in the world." Harry explains.

"But I still don't understand why Kachimov is going to so much trouble with threatening us and our family ties. What has the operation got to do with us?" Dimitri inquires.

"Before your parents tragically died, they discovered that in order for the bomb to detonate a code must be inserted. No one knew what the code was until your parents managed to crack it. They told no one else about the code except me and few other MI5 officers who are long dead. The FSB believe that you four are the means of getting the code."

"Why? We were only kids." Adam states.

"Yes, but now that you are older and working for MI5, they assume that you must be informed about all the operations your parents were involved in and must know what the code is. That's why they are targeting your family ties with each other. They are using you four as bargaining chips to gain that information they need."

The four younger MI5 officers know that if the FSB think they are the missing pieces in the puzzle, they know that the FSB won't stop at anything to get that information. What they need to do now is to come up with a plan to ensure that Kachimov never gains that information.


	12. Chapter 11: Plan D

**Chapter 11: Plan D**

Knowing the FSB is still a risk to the country Harry orders the other members of Section D to return to The Grid. Section D gathers in the boardroom waiting for Harry to tell them what they plan to do next to stop Kachimov from destroying the country.

"Now that you all know how dire this situation is we must be sure that Kachimov or any of the FSB cannot use what they know against us again." Harry states.

"What like they've done already?" Adam hints.

"Yes. We must put up surveillance on Lucas, Erin, Adam and Dimitri. If they have used them they will use them again. We need to make sure they cannot have the advantage." Harry explains.

"I'm not being funny," Connie interjects, "but they already have an advantage. They have the information to use as leverage."

"Then that is why," Harry carries on, "we need to make sure they can't use that information as leverage."

"But Harry they've already used what they know against us. How do we stop them from using it again?" Ros asks.

"We need to find something to use on them." Adam points out.

"How?" Cal asks.

"I haven't thought that part out yet." Adam laments quietly.

"Great." Mumbles Cal. "So you come up with a plan that we use something about them, but don't know what that something is. So in other words we've got nothing."

"Well, then you come up with a plan!" Adam suggests.

"Fine, I will." Cal says. The rest of the team wait for Cal to think of something.

"Well?" Adam urges. After only a few minutes Cal gives up and throws his hands in the air in defeat. "Okay, I've got nothing."

"That's probably because you're thinking about food." Connie mutters.

"I've got an idea." Lucas offers. "Because the FSB already knows about the family ties we share," pointing to Erin, Adam, Dimitri and himself, "why don't we use that to our advantage?"

"How?" Cal asks again in a frustrated tone. The rest of the team chuckles. Cal is always the one who gets confused easily. Lucas, feeling bad for Cal and how he is always the one who is a bit slow to catch on, explains, "Seeming the FSB thinks I know about the operation and they have already questioned and tortured me about it, why don't I go undercover, tell them that I do know the code and give it to them? Then once I have gained their trust, we can find out what they are up to and then use that as a way to come up with a counter attack."

Harry is about to agree with Lucas. If they can gain entry into what the FSB plan to do, they can use that and be one step ahead. Harry is about to give his approval when Erin cuts in.

"No, Lucas. It's too dangerous. Let me go instead."

"No, Erin. I'm not going to take the risk of losing you again!" he retorts back at his sister.

"Well, I'm not going to take the risk of losing you!"

"Look, Erin. I already told you I wasn't going to let anything happen to you and I intend to keep that promise. You're my little sister."

"Lucas, I'm not a little girl anymore. I can look after myself."

"Don't argue with me. I've already said you're not going in and risking your life. I'm your brother and as your brother it is my duty to protect you."

"And I'm your sister! It's my duty to protect you." Lucas is about to retort back when Adam interjects, "Guys, that's enough! Look Erin, I agree this plan is too risky but on this occasion I have to agree with Lucas. As Chief of Section D, it is his call to make."

Erin turns around and shoots back her answer, "What? So you're prepared to let him risk his own life instead for the sake of this country?"

"No, I'm not prepared to let him risk his own life for the sake of this country, but he has been in this job longer than you. He knows how to handle situations like this one."

"Adam, I've said it to him, " pointing to her brother, "and I'll say it to you, I am not prepared to allow my brother risk his life. Even if it is for the safety of this country."

"Erin…" Lucas says quietly as he held her hands in his. "I know you are concerned for me. But, if anything happened to you, I wouldn't be able to deal with the guilt. As Chief of Section D, it is my responsibility to look after my officers. I'm going to lose you just because I ordered you to go in."

"I don't want to lose you." Erin tells him as tears form. Lucas reaches up and wipes the tears away with his thumb.

"And I don't want to lose you. But Adam's right. As Chief, it's my decision to make."

"What? So, you're prepared to risk everything?"

"Yes. I am prepared to risk everything, if it means this country is safe. Though more importantly, if it means I can protect those people I love including my little sister."

Lucas wraps Erin in a brotherly hug and kisses her on the top of the head. Tears silently fall down her cheeks as she buries her head into his chest. Lucas strokes her hair and whispers that everything is going to be alright, just like he did when they were children. After a few minutes of silence, Erin untangles herself from Lucas's arms and goes outside for a breath of fresh air. Watching his sister, Lucas can feel his heart tighten with anguish. He knows why Erin's worried but he also knows that the FSB needs to be stopped. Lucas turns to Ruth and asks,

"Ruth, if it will reassure her can you tell Erin I will take Adam and Dimitri to accompany me."

"Of course." And with that Ruth leaves. Lucas turns towards Adam and Dimitri.

"I hope you don't mind." Dimitri and Adam shake their heads.

"No, we don't mind. I mean after all we are family, blood and all that. And families look after their own." Dimitri tells him. Lucas gives a small chuckle. Yes, that's what they are, family. And Dimitri is right, families look after their own. That's what he is doing. Looking after his family, the only family he has left.


	13. Chapter 12: We Are Robin Hood

**Chapter 12: We Are Robin Hood**

So it is settled. The three of them will go undercover at the headquarters of the FSB. Their arrival is expected and luckily for them, Kachimov believes that they are willing to help him unlock the code to detonate the bomb or so they think. It's been a couple of days and they already have discovered something about the FSB's plans when they are summoned down to the tunnels. It is being summoned to the tunnels that the three MI5 officers realize something is wrong. Someone must have blown the cover. And they are right. When the reach the tunnel they are surrounded by FSB officers. Before the MI5 officers have time to pull out their own guns, the FSB have theirs pointed at them. Kachimov goes up to them with that twinkle in his eye.

"Did you really think you could play a fool of me? Did you really believe the FSB was that stupid to think MI5 had reconsidered our offer?" He pauses before continuing,, "I don't think so. Well, then I guess this is it. Brother in arms, together at last. Their final moments before they die." And with that last remark Kachimov gives the signal for the officers to shoot them.

"But like we said not today!" says a voice. And before Kachimov or the other FSB officers have the chance to turn around, they feel the tip of cold steel on the back of their necks. The team have managed to follow them and are now pointing their guns at the FSB officers.

"Drop your weapons and we won't shoot." Commands Malcolm. Kachimov sniggers, "No, drop yours and then step away. Otherwise you and your friends will die."

"He gave you an order, Kachimov. Now tell your agents to drop their weapons." Shouts Lucas.

Kachimov turns. As he turns he is faced with three more guns pointed at him. This time from Lucas, Adam and Dimitri.

"Or what?" You'll shoot me?" Kachimov says sarcastically.

"Yes. Now drop your weapons!" Dimitri repeats. Kachimov smiles, that insufferable smile.

"Well, then if you're not going to drop your weapons, we will not drop ours. So Section D prepare to die."

"This is a good day to die!" Cal shouts. No one has time to register what happens next. Everything went so fast. First Kachimov signals with his hand, the next gunshots are being fired. Then it all goes quiet. On the floor most of the FSB agents are dead, lying in their own pool of blood. The team however are fine, except one. In the commotion that has ensued Lucas sees Kachimov about to shoot Erin. In a flash Lucas lunges forward knocking her out of the way. The bullet shoots out of the gun and straight into his chest. There is a blood curdling scream and then another shot. Kachimov freezes in mid air before crumpling to the ground dead. Adam shoots Kachimov in the back and is now by Erin's side, who is cradling Lucas in her lap, crying. The others immediately drop their weapons and rush over to where Lucas lay, blood oozing out from his wound. Ruth tries to stop the bleeding, but by the extent of the wound, Lucas has lost too much blood. There is nothing to be done. Ruth quietly shakes her head towards the others, indicating there is nothing to be dine.

"Surely, there must be something we can do?" Adam inquires.

"The bullet has gone through his chest and has collapsed a lung." Ruth replies.

"No!" Erin cries through her tears. "We can't give up hope. I can't lose him." Ruth places a hand on her arm.

"I'm sorry Erin. But there is nothing we can do. Even if we do manage to get him out of here, going to a hospital will be of no use. There is to much damage and by the time we arrived, it will be too late."

Tears begin to fall freely down her cheeks as she places her hand on top of Lucas's. Her shoulders begin to shake as she cries. The thought of losing her brother after they have just found each other again and have sorted their relationship out is just too much to bare. With his other hand, Lucas reaches for his sister's cheek.

"Shhhh. It's okay, Erin. Please do not cry. At least I was able to keep my promise to protect my little sister from harm."

Finally, Lucas's hand that is resting on her cheek slips and the darkness envelops him. He's gone. No one dares to speak. Lost for words the team lower their heads. They have lost one of their own, but for them they know it isn't for nothing. Lucas North has died for protecting his country and those he cares about.

"Let's give them a few moments alone." Adam says to the others as they quietly walk back to the entrance of the tunnel.

Now left alone with just her brother's body in her arms, Erin places her forehead against his and whispers in his ear,

"You asked me before if remembered our childhood in Locksley. The answer is, yes, of course I remember our childhood. I remember how we used to play in the fields in the summer, how we used to roll down hills and get our clothes dirty and mother would used to shout out us for ruining our clothes. I remember the year after our parents died, you used to sing me the French lullabies our mother sang to us when we were scared. I remember how you used to comfort me, how you used to love me and whisper in my ear that everything was going to be alright. We were happy. And yet, we were sad. But, we had each other. Then suddenly it all went wrong. You gave me away to a man who made my life a misery. It was then our hatred for one another began to surface. We've spent so many years trying to out do each other, but I never wanted it to come to this. I never wanted to lose you. You're my brother and no matter what you have done, I will always love you. And I know you loved me too."

Back at The Grid, Adam informs Harry about what Lucas has done. About how he sacrificed his own life to save millions of others. In respect for who they have lost, Section D hold five minutes of silence.

"To Lucas." Harry declares.

"To Lucas." They repeat in unison.

"We are MI5!"


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue: The Legend**

Lucas's funeral is a private one. Only the team are there. The ceremony itself is lovely and Erin reads one of Lucas's favourite poems by William Blake. It is something he would have liked and the team knows it. With their minds on what Lucas had done for their country, two by two they leave silently until only Erin, Adam and Dimitri remained by the grave stone. Erin kneels down and places a single red rose on top. The three of them slowly walk away. At least Lucas would be where he belonged. For as he once said, "Home isn't where you live. It's where people understand you.


End file.
